In many instances, when using particles in an application it is useful to understand the properties of the particles in order to maximize the possibility of their success in the application. Broadly, properties such as the chemical and physical composition of the particles may be taken into consideration to achieve the intended result. For example, in a fracturing operation the chemical and/or physical composition of the particles that would be ideal for use may depend greatly on the geological properties of the subterranean formation and the particular effect to be achieved at that phase of the operation.
Thus, many types of particles may be available for a specific operation and the ability to identify the properties of those particles that are on hand or delivered to oftentimes remote locations is imperative for an operation to be completed in a timely and efficient manner. However, much of the particle size analysis that is done in the field is sieve-based analysis that is time consuming and inappropriate to accurately characterize the dimensions of particles that deviate substantially from perfect spheres. Specialized equipment designed to perform automatic physical characterization of particles exists, and is precise and robust compared to sieve-based analysis, but the price and large size of the equipment does not allow for its application at remote field sites.